


Closed for Lunch

by RuinsPlume



Series: Glass Hours [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Bisexual Male Character, Community: daily_deviant, Implied Double Penetration, Multi, Object Insertion, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: “Can you take more now?” Angelina asks George.“Yes,” Fred answers for his twin.





	Closed for Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's 2017 Kink Bingo. Prompt: anal play with toys.

In the office above the joke shop, Angelina perches on the edge what used to be a desk and is now a very fine bed (thank you, Professor McGonagall, for riding our asses so hard in transfiguration). She studies George, who has dropped to his elbows on the mattress, his freckled arse in the air. The plug sticking out of it is only the size of her thumb. They’ve got quite a ways to go, the three of them. 

Fred’s kneeling on the floor by the head of the mattress, his head level with his brother’s. He strokes George’s forehead, smoothing back his hair. 

“Can you take more now?” Angelina asks George. 

“Yes,” Fred answers for his twin. 

Angelina wouldn’t take that as consent if it were anybody else, but it’s different with the twins. It always has been. It’s one of the reasons she’s here. The way they get on either side of her, they way they envelop her with themselves, it’s like there’s enough of them that they aren’t frightened by the force of her. Every other bloke Angelina has been with can’t handle the fact that she knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to ask for it. Can’t handle her expectation that others do the same. But that’s never been a problem with the twins. Two of them against one of her is a perfectly matched game. 

“He’s ready,” Fred urges her on.

Angelina slides out the plug and picks up the empty butterbeer bottle. The bottle is her third favorite part of this. She likes the way the glass thickens at the bottle’s mouth, then thins again once you get past that first bit, only to widen as you move down the bottle neck. She likes the way the ridged bit at the top takes real concentration—her own and George’s—to insert. 

“Doing the bottle now,” she tells him. She watches as Fred reaches for George’s hands, interlacing their fingers. George makes a sound, the vulnerable, open sound Angelina loves. She slicks the brown glass with the lube in her palm and presses its smooth, curved edge against George’s hole. Nudges it back and forth against the pale purple folds, which have contracted closed again.

“Come on, Georgie,” Fred croons. “We’ve got you. Open up for us.”

And he does. It’s beautiful to watch, the way George’s anus relaxes at Fred’s command, the way her wrist twists the bottle just so, nudging the ring of the bottle’s mouth inside him. George sighs as the cool, slippery glass breaches his hole. Angelina works it in an inch and waits. When Fred nods, she presses in a bit further. 

“Good?” she asks.

“Good,” Fred and George reply together, Fred’s voice steady, George’s voice a little breathless.

Angelina beams. “So good,” she repeats. In a few minutes, George will be ready for Fred to fuck him, and then Angelina will take a turn to kneel by George’s head, to watch and kiss and praise him. She won’t be there for long, though; Fred will pull out in time to save himself for the main event. 

Angelina’s broomstick will be next, its wood polished dark and smooth as skin. The rounded end of the broom she rides--inside him. This is her second favorite part.

And then, finally, she’ll kick off her knickers, step into the harness. She’ll Summon the cock the three of them transfigured together, the one that’s just for her to use with them. George will lift himself up on all fours and Fred will lie beneath him. Once George has slid himself down onto Fred’s cock—and he will _slide _, after that broomstick—Angelina will get on her knees behind George. And then George will fall forward into his brother’s arms, opening up for her as well.__

__And that’s her favorite part of all. The way George makes room for both of them. The way it feels like there’s more room in her heart because she shares him with Fred. Or because Fred shares him with her, since Fred had him first. The way she doesn’t need to keep track of that anymore, of who has what, who got what when, and how much there is of it. There is enough. Enough of her to handle both of them. Enough of them that they can take her, take her all the way in._ _


End file.
